Post-Blood Moon Ball Drama
by Exotos135
Summary: Alternate ending to the Blood Moon Ball episode.
1. After the Prom

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Okay, I know the episode was good, but I think the ending could have been better if Marco had at least tried to talk back.**

 **I'm not saying that the episode's ending should've been like what I did here, that would most likely ruin it. I'm just saying it could have been better, that's all.**

 **So, without further blabbering and prepared to get the hate, read and review.**

* * *

Star gave Marco an angry glare as the boy stood frozen with a look of shock. "You don't trust me to do things by myself!"

Instead of taking her words at face value, Marco frowned and retorted. "Why should I? You hold a powerful wand that could destroy the universe and that you also don't know how to use properly!"

Star tried to remain calm and remained angry, even though the shock could clearly be seen in her eyes. "Someone who sets rainbows on fire, turns butterflies into monsters, and the other crazy stuff you do isn't someone I'd trust to do thing by themselves! Specially if they act like a child!"

"I'm 14!"

"My point still stands: you don't know how to use the wand and there are things you can't be trusted to do yourself."

This made Star snap, "I can handle a demon!"

But Marco simply replied with a blunt, "Can you handle a demon that was your 'soul mate'?"

Star's anger slowly but surely turned into frustrated annoyance as she thought about Marco's response. Eventually, she leaned towards the balcony and watched the scenery as she replied, "Marco, I know you're trying to look out for me, but you need to let me figure things out on my own."

She glanced at the boy and stated, "What I need is a friend, not a hero." before turning back to the scenery.

Marco inhaled and exhaled, grabbed his hat and gave the girl a furious look before bluntly stating. "Well, I guess coming here to save your butt was all for nothing."

"Yeah, definitely." Star replied.

Hearing her answer, Marco threw his hat to the ground and stepped on it before walking away. He did this just as Star realized what she said and tries to stop him. "Wait, Marco that's not what-"

But it was too late; Marco had left, and the bruised hat near Star's feet. She grabbed it and sadly frowned before uttering:

"That's not what I meant to say."


	2. Back on Earth

**(Later, at the Diaz Household)**

Marco sat on the couch and watched TV. Then a portal was cut open in the room and a familiar face came out of it: Star Butterfly. Upon seeing her, Marco turned back to the TV with an angry look as Star closed the portal.

"Are you still upset about the prom, Marco?" Star inquired.

"No, Star, I just went through the trouble of going to a prom in the underworld save your ungrateful butt from becoming the soul mate of your ex-boyfriend demon, and all I got was being chided that you needed a "friend" and not a "hero". Of course I'm still upset!" Marco hissed. "Why are you even speaking to me?"

Star went to the couch and sat close to Marco, with the boy reacting with slight annoyance. "Marco, I just want to clarify that what I said at the prom isn't what I meant."

"What else could you possibly mean?" Marco retorted. "You clearly told me that you don't need me, 'cause I can't be your hero, and I can't be your friend because then I'd behave like your hero when you're in danger, therefore I can't be either. Quite honestly, the only thing I learned is that you'd rather become the soul mate of a demon than thank me for saving your butt."

"That's not true at all!" Star hastily responded. "In fact, I'm very happy that you helped me at the prom!"

"Then why do you scold me for worrying about you?" Marco complained with a frustrated tone. "I know there are things that I need to let you figure out by yourself, but was this really one of those things?"

Star frowned and looked away as she tried to think of a reply. "I mean seriously Star, how would you feel if you tried to do what you think was the right thing to do, only to get a negative response from the one you tried to help?"

The princess was stunned by the question. And she thought about what he said, Star inhaled, exhaled and uttered, "Well played, Marco. Well played."

Star got off the couch and told Marco in a tone of pure honesty, "Look, I wanted to tell you the reason why I don't need a hero, but It's clear we need to take sometime to think about what happened."

Marco reacted with surprise at first, but he quickly returned to anger before avoiding eye contact with Star. "Let's take a few days, and once we're feeling better, we'll talk about this again. Is that good?"

The boy remained silent for a moment, groaned in frustration and got up before giving Star a stern look and bluntly stating:

"Yeah, whatever."

With that said, Marco went upstairs while Star stood behind and watched him go. Once he left, Star pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration.

 _"What a big mess this turned out to be."_


	3. The Reason

**(Diaz Household, Star's bedroom)**

The mewman princess pondered what to do as she watched the city of Echo Creek through her window, the wind blowing in her hair the long she continued to think. She then turned to her wand, and watched it as Marco opened the door and went inside, which instantly caught Star's attention.

"So, Star, after our little fight, we agreed that you would tell me why you wanted a friend but not a hero sometime later, right?" Marco nervously inquired. "I don't want to remind you what happened in the fight, so please tell me you remember that."

Star sighed, got off the window and walked to the teenager with a solemn look before she answered, "Yes, Marco, I remember." Though she added a little sass with, "Besides, you asking me if I remember what happened in the fight _technically_ counts as reminding me of what happened."

"Rats, you're right." Marco uttered, earning a giggle out of the girl. "So, it's time for you to reveal me a piece of your past, I presume? You need anything before we start?"

"You know, I would be happy if you provided me with some humor...or, at the very least, a listening ear." Star replied as she headed back to the window. "'Cause let me tell you, the story behind why I don't want a hero, is going to go downhill real fast."

"Why? What happened?"

"... Something happened between me and Tom. You see, back when I was a little kid..."

 **(Years ago, at the Butterfly castle)**

A younger Star ran around the hallways, acting like the guards were monsters as they fled for their lives. As she attacked them, the queen chased after the hyperactive girl. "Star, stop this instant!" She yelled before separating Star from a guard. "You still need to tell me what you want!"

"I wanna beat up monsters!" Star cheerfully answered as she punched the air.

"Okay, that is _a_ thing you want, but is it really _what_ you want?" Queen Butterfly replied.

Once she heard that, Star suddenly and unexpectedly calmed down as the queen put her down. She then grabbed her hand and guided her back to her room as she spoke. "Star, you must take this seriously. You must find."

"But I really wanna beat up monsters. Do I really need anything else?"

"Listen, what I'm going to tell you is going to be really important: You need to figure what you want more than anything, something that you want and need no matter what. I want you to try and find it out as soon as you can, can you do that, my little star?"

"I could try."

"Nice girl."

With that said, the duo exchanged smiles before Star freed herself and escaped, ready to cause some more mayhem as the queen chased her again.

 **(Meanwhile, in the present)**

"I don't get it, why was knowing what you wanted at a young age so important?" Marco questioned.

"Marco, when a Mewman is told that they need to find out what they want, this generally means they must find what they also need." Star explained in a solemn tone. "I was no exception, but being a walking apocalypse encased in a small, child-sized body package, it wasn't really easy for me to figure out what I wanted."

"Huh, that's...interesting."

"Yeah, take my word for it." Star added. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah..."

 **(Back to the past, one or two years after "Years Ago")**

A young Star faced off against a living tree monster. However, when she tried to attack it, the only thing she managed to accomplish was hurt her hand. The monster swiped her hard enough to send her flying to a wall, and the girl managed to recover balance and hit the ground as the monster approached her.

"Maybe angering a living tree that's hundred of years old wasn't a good idea." Star remarked as she catched her breath. "But whatever, I said I wanted to beat up monsters, and that's what I'll do until I find what I really want!"

With that said, Star grabbed a broken branch and ran after the monster. Once she got close to him, she attacked him several times with the branch...and this barely did a thing, which Star only noticed once the tree's hand grabbed her and lifted her to the monster's face. However, before the monster could do...whatever he planned to do, something cut off his arm and then a fireball hit him, causing him to burn alive and die as Star freed herself and watched the monster's death throes.

After the monster died, a young demon with three eyes appeared and watched the monster's corpse as Star looked at him. "Yep, that fireball got him alright." The demon stated with pride. "I'm getting used to these fire powers real quick."

Once she heard that, Star was immediately smitten by the three-eyed freak. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" Was all that she could muster.

"I'm Tom." The little demon, Tom, answered in a cool voice. "And I'm, for lack of a better word, a hero."

With that said, Tom bid farewell and Star blushed as she watched him leave.

"I'm feeling weird right now."

 **(In the present day)**

"I guess that means I wasn't the only one who had a crush on someone in my toddler years." Marco quipped.

Star nodded and added, "That's sad, but true."

The teenagers laughed for a little while before calming down and relaxing for a bit.

"And then, years later, you started to date Tom, right?" Marco asked, getting a nod from Star in response. "Should I assume that you discovered his real, temperamental personality and then broke up with him?"

"If you were to assume that is the reason why I broke up with him...well, you would be wrong..."

 **(At Mewni, years after "one of two years after "Years Ago")**

A pre-teen Star hid in the bushes, following an unsuspecting Tom as he walked around the kingdom looking for something. Then, without warning, a monster came out of nowhere and engaged in a stare fight with Tom. Upon seeing that, Star came out of hiding, kicked the monster's butt and punched him out of the kingdom, much to her pleasure and Tom's shock.

"And that's what you get when you mess with a mewman!" Star stated in pride.

She helped Tom get up, and he was less than pleased. "Why did you do that?!"

"It was the right thing to do: beat the heck out of that monster and kick it out of town!" Star cheerfully replied.

Tom replied and walked away in frustration, and Star followed him as she asked, "Why are you so upset?"

"Not only did I never ask for your help, but the monster wasn't messing with anybody!" Tom growled. "We were engaging in a stare fight, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Huh, come to think of it, that was the only thing the monster was doing." Star uttered before getting an idea. "But, maybe if you had lose the stare fight, the monster would have attacked the kingdom!"

Tom stopped, gave Star an angry glare and sighed before stating, "You know what? Follow me."

Star gleefully obliged and strolled with Tom to a rather huge temple in the middle of nowhere. Once there, Star looked around as Tom went to some jewelry and grabbed a bracelet with a red crystal on it.

Tom went back to the girl, showed her the bracelet and stated "Put this on." in a stern tone.

"Oh, nice bracelet!" Star remarked as she grabbed the object. "Is it a friendship bracelet?"

"No, it's a tracking bracelet that will let me know whenever you're nearby, so that I can stop you from doing what you did not too long ago." Tom stated in a stern tone. "Now put it on!"

Star became a bit uncomfortable regarding Tom's attitude, to say the least. "But, why would you want me to wear this?" Star asked. "And why are you acting so weird?"

"Look, Star, a hero has to protect those who are helpless. They must maintain this "greater good" thing, and most importantly, their friends, if they have any, are always at risk in their adventures so being friends is not an option." Tom bluntly answered. "Now, with that said, put on the bracelet so I can know when to help a helpless damsel like you."

Star, shocked by the revelation, glanced at the bracelet and Tom as she tried to make a decision. Once she knew her answer, she frowned and firmly stared at the demon as she said the next.

"I don't want to be seen as a helpless damsel, I want to be treated like an equal! I don't want to be constantly stalked by a demon that will protect me, I can defend myself! And I don't want you to put me in risk on your adventures, I can get myself in trouble just fine! If that is what a hero is, then I don't want any of that!"

With that said, Star threw the bracelet to the ground and smashed it to pieces with her foot. After doing that, she walked away as Tom eyed the remains of the bracelet and grabbed them...and from there, Tom's rage built up as he gave Star a look of pure fury, and he cried what looked like lava as he put the pieces on his pocket and left.

Star went back to Mewni, then back to her castle, and finally went to her room. She got on her bed and sighed as she thought about what just happened.

And then she heard someone say, "Hey, quiet the long face, that's my job!"

Star immediately looked around, and she found Princess Flying Pony Head standing by her side. She was baffled, to say the least. "Okay, either I've gone nuts, or I'm seeing a flying unicorn head talk to me."

"Oh come on girl, don't say such things." Pony Head replied. "Besides, I'm easy on the eyes compared to some other stuff in Mewni. Plus, I'm a pony, not a unicorn."

"But you got a...you know what? Nevermind."

With that said, Star looked away and continued to sulk as Pony Head showed sympathy. "You know, my question wasn't a rhetorical one, can you tell me why you're down?"

"Today, I discovered what a demon who called himself a hero really was like, and now I don't even know if I wanna meet another whatever that calls themselves a hero."

"Yeah, heroes suck." Pony Head stated. "They always have to save the day, they always do everything, and worst of all, they never even have a chance to party or have fun. That being said, everybody can say they're just a hero, so I don't know if you've met an actual one yet."

This barely helped Star's mood, so Pony Head changed the subject and added, "But hey, I got news for ya: I'm not a hero, I'm a friend!"

"What does that even mean?" Star asked in genuine curiosity.

"Stick with me, and you'll never have to worry about the stuff you'd need to worry about with heroes." Pony Head answered in a sincere tone. "Speaking of which, do you got the mood to dance? The dance lounge is still open, and I'd like to see if the mewni princess packs some moves!"

Star looked around for a few seconds before nodding, upon which she was startled by the excited response from Pony Head.

"That's the spirit, girl!" Pony Head chirped. "Now get ready, 'cause the world's going to find out how a walking apocalypse dances!"

Pony Head shouted in excitement as she flew away, and some guards spotted her and tried to capture her. Once she left her room and she watched the flying head leave, Star shed a tear in joy and smiled as a single thought appeared in her mind.

 _"Now I know what I want."_

 **(And finally, back in the present)**

"And from then on, my opinions on heroes and friends made me decide what I truly wanted a little bit easier." Star said before she explained, "I believed that a "hero", while someone I could trust, was not something I could befriend, or consider somebody I knew. The only hero I ever met personally was Tom, I was never to find any more about them. A "friend", on the other hand, would make me laugh when I felt sad, would be honest with me even when it hurt, and they might even be by my side no matter what..."

Before she continued, Star went to Marco, grabbed his hand and stared at it. "But they wouldn't get angry at me if I did what I thought was right, they would treat like an equal, and they wouldn't put themselves in danger to save me unless there was no other choice."

Marco was left speechless by Star's words. "That is why I want not a hero..." She shed a tear as she paused, gave Marco a sincere look, and finished with, "But a friend..."

Feeling pity and sympathy for the girl, Marco shed some tears before he hugged her, uttering "Sorry for getting mad at you, Star," as he did.

"Sorry for not telling you this earlier, Marco. Can you forgive me for making you feel bad about it?"

"Can you forgive me for acting like something you didn't want?" Marco asked in return.

The duo remained silent for a while before they each stated in unison:

"I forgive you."


End file.
